


The Fight

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [43]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: CS Prompt: Emma and Henry have a big fight, and some harsh words are thrown around in the heat of the moment. Killian attempts to help them reconcile. Angst/comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

“Why were you trying to go back to New York anyway, Mom?” Henry asked her. They were currently at a park in Storybrooke enjoying an ice cream after a long day. She had barely gotten any sleep the night before, as Neal wouldn’t stop crying through the night. She hadn’t gotten around to finding a new place yet, but she knew she had to soon.

It was why the entire conversation with Henry had begun and he had brought up her wanting to leave again and go back to the life they thought they had for an entire year.

“We’ve been back for barely a month, and already we’ve had a witch attack us and open up a time portal,” Emma explained. “I thought it would have been safer for us back there in New York. Nothing ever happened back there.”

“But our family is here,” Henry said stubbornly. She couldn’t see why he wanted to bring this up now; she had already told him that they would stay. But it looked like she would have to have this conversation.

“I know Henry,” Emma said softly.

“You wanted to run away again, didn’t you?” Henry asked her. He was looking right in her eyes, and she hated that he could see right through her, just like Killian could.

“What do you want me to say?” Emma asked. “Yes? Fine; I wanted to leave again because I was scared okay?”

“You have to stop running, Mom,” Henry told her. “You need to realise that you have a home now, you can stop running.”

“It’s not that easy, Henry,” Emma said gently, trying to explain. “I’ve lived this way for years, it won’t just change overnight.”

“Why not?” Henry asked.

“You don’t know the life I’ve lead, Henry,” Her mom explained.

“Because you don’t let me in and tell me anything,” Henry cried out. “I know you think you’re trying to protect me, but you’re not.”

“I’ve had a hard life, Henry,” Emma said, trying very hard to keep her patience. She could feel it start to slip away as his words started to attack her. She hated feeling so defensive but it was hard. She could barely let in Killian, and even that took a while before it happened. The only reason she ever did was because he could see right through her.

“I’m not a kid anymore, Mom,” Henry argued.

“There are just some things I can’t tell you,” Emma said slowly.

“Like how you went to jail?” Henry said, and she could feel his voice rising.

“Henry-” Emma started.

“No, why don’t you ever tell me anything? Why were you in jail? What happened? Did my dad do something? Mom, I’m your son, and sometimes you treat me like it, but other times you push me away and treat me like a stranger,” Henry argued.

She felt his words come at her a mile a minute, and she panicked, “Because I don’t feel like I’m your mother sometimes!” Emma said.

“I know you’re not good with families, but you have to stop pushing yours away,” Henry said.

“I don’t know how to have a family,” Emma yelled. “I’ve never had a family. I was found on the side of the road. The first people who adopted me gave me back because they didn’t want me. No family ever wanted me. And your father didn’t want me. So forgive me if I’m not the most receptive to having a family.”

“Is that why you gave me up?” Henry asked, a few tears slipping down his face. “Because you didn’t want me either? Because you were afraid of being a parent? Because you didn’t want the responsibility?”

“Henry!” Emma gasped. “How could you say such a thing?”

“Because you never tell me anything, how else am I supposed to know?” Henry screamed.

“Maybe I never should have come back into your life,” Emma whispered. “You could have been happier not knowing about me, and my life.”

“Maybe you should have gone back to New York with you me,”

Henry gave her a weird look before running off. She wanted to get up and chase after him, but she couldn’t. She felt so drained, and she just sat down on the bench, placed her head between her hands and cried.

* * *

 

Henry sat alone in the diner, staring at his hot chocolate grow cold. He knew it was wrong of him to attack his mother like he had, but he just needed to know certain things about her. He had gathered that it was his father who sent her to jail, but that was all he knew about it. He wanted her to let her in, but he supposed he pushed too hard.

“Henry?” he looked up to see Killian standing there, wondering what he was doing alone at the diner.

“Hi,” the boy managed weakly.

“Is everything alright, Lad?” Killian asked, as he slipped into the opposite side of the booth. “You seem a bit distressed.”

“I had a fight with my mom,” Henry said, staring down at his drink. He trusted Killian; he was there for him even when Henry was under the memory spell, and he was there for him after. The man treated him like and equal, and for that Henry was grateful.

“What was it about?” Killian asked, sensing he needed to talk about it.

“I pushed her too hard; I wanted to know about her, and instead I just send her walls straight back up higher than before,” Henry said miserably.

“Your mother’s had a hard life,” Killian said gently. “She’s not used to being able to trust people. Do you know how many times she tied me up because she was afraid of trusting me?”

“Really?” Henry asked, a bit amused, a bit regretful.

“She tied me up when we first met because I lied to her. Then she tied me up after we climbed a beanstalk because she was afraid I would betray her. She tied me up in New York because she was afraid of believing me. Your mom pushes away people because she’s certain they’re all going to leave her. But it’s up to us to prove her wrong. It’s up to us to show her that people love her, and that we’ll fight for her,” Killian told him. “She’s coming around to all of this. She’s afraid of family, yes, but when she thought Snow was dead when we were in the past, she was distraught. She’s trying really hard to change, but you need to give her some time.”

“I’m a horrible son,” Henry cried. “I feel awful. She probably hates me.”

“I doubt she ever could; she loves you too much,” Killian assured him. “But if you want, I can go talk to her.”

“Thanks,” Henry said. He felt a lot better, but he knew he still would have to talk to his mom first.

* * *

 

“Emma?” Killian asked. He had found her a few hours later. She was still at the park, as she hadn’t had the energy to go back and face her son. She looked up at him and when he saw her face, his immediately twisted with concern. “Emma, what’s wrong?”

“I messed up,” Emma said. “I think Henry hates me.”

Killian immediately sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He brought her head into his chest. She held onto him and said nothing as he whispered soothing words into her ear.

“What happened?” Killian asked softly.

“He stared asking me all these questions, about me, about my past. I couldn’t answer them, and I attacked him. I told him it would have been better if I never stayed in his life. What kind of mother says that? I’m an awful person!” she cried against him.

“You’re not awful, Lass,” Killian said, as he pressed a kiss against her head. “You were under pressure and you freaked out. It doesn’t make you a bad person. You’re human, and you make mistakes like the rest of us.”

“Why do I push away everyone who tries to get close to me?” Emma asked, afraid of what he would say.

“Because you want to know who cares enough to get to know you. Emma, regardless of what you might have known in the past, you deserve to be loved, and you deserve to know you’re a wonderful person,” Killian told her.

“Thank you,” Emma said softly. “You’re one of the best things that have ever happened to me, and I don’t know what I would do without you. Thank you for never giving up on me and fighting for me even when I gave you no indication that I appreciated it.”

His grasp around her tightened, “I wouldn’t do it any other way, Love. I’ll always be here for you. Now how about we go find your son, and you make up with each other.”

“How did you know I was here by the way?” Emma asked him curiously. She had slipped her hand through his as they made their way back to the diner.

“Henry told me he had a fight with you; he was devastated, and was worried you would hate him,” Killian admitted.

Emma didn’t say anything else. When they arrived at the diner, she saw her son sitting there with a cup of hot chocolate. When he saw her he immediately stood up.

She gave him a sheepish look, “I’m sorry for what I said, Henry,” she said softly. “Will you forgive me? I didn’t mean it. You coming into my life is the best thing that had ever happened to me. You brought me home. I’m so sorry, and I love you.”

“I love you too,” Henry said, as he wrapped his hands around her. “I’m sorry for attacking you like that. It wasn’t fair of me, and I apologise for it.”

She started crying, “I love you so much. I never should have said any of it.”

“I love you too,” Henry said. She stroked his head softly and pulled him in tightly.

She glanced at Killian and mouthed a ‘thank you’ to him as he smiled at her. They sat down at the booth after a bit, and ordered dinner. It had been a long day; she was so grateful to have both of them in her life, and she cared for them both so much.


End file.
